Help! I'm Trapped in a Book!
by Aechiles
Summary: Who would've thought that the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series was actually real? Runs alongside "My Crazy Summer". This is after BotL. I don't own PJO but I own my OCs.
1. Lasagna!

**Hey everyone! My second story. It happens alongside "My Crazy Summer". Read that first, mmkay?**

**'Kay, I'll wait while you do that.**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, so now that you're caught up, let's begin!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Sammy Colette. I'm ten and a half years old. I have long, frizzy, brown hair. I have blue eyes and I talk really fast, like my friend, Rachael. And just so you know, I'm a girl, and people sometimes think I'm a boy, because of my name, which is really annoying! Anyways, I live in New York with my mom, dad, and my two brothers, Johnny and Caleb. By the way, I HATE snakes. Creepy, slithering, slimy FREAKS! Sorry.

Anyways, for school, we were reading this book series for English called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's really good; it's about this boy who finds out that the Ancient Greek gods are real, and his dad's Poseiden. He goes on these quests, and he has a friend named Annabeth, who he _totally_ likes, but he's just too embarrassed to say anything. In the fourth book they kissed, and I was like, "aww!" but they didn't do anything afterwards, which totally sucks.

Yeah, so one day, I was with Rachael and my other friends Drake and Lisa at the beach. I should probably describe my friends before you meet them.

Drake's fifteen, with medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. He's about 5"1', and always complaining about his height. His hair kinda sticks up weird at the back and his teeth are really messed up. He's really nice, though.

Rachael is also fifteen. She has frizzy red hair, and draws on her pants. She's really good at painting, and can even paint with her hands and feet at the same time! It's weird. She hates talking about her family, but I think it's because of something her dad does. I get worried, but she always says don't get concerned.

Lisa is my age and my height. She has long, straight red hair, and has this weird limp. It gets her out of gym. She has pale skin, long red hair, like mine, but not brown, freckles, and she's a vegetarian.

So, yeah. We were at the beach and decided to go look around in the forest.

"Race ya!" Rachael said. We all laughed and ran, except for Lisa. She did a jog sort of thing, like she does whenever she tries to go fast.

"Hey, need some help?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine," she responded. She tripped and stumbled, and one of her shoes came off.

"Umm, Lisa? What's up with your foot? That's not a foot. That's like a hoof! Like a goat? Lisa, what's going on? Lisa?!" I said, really fast.

She quickly put her shoe back on. "Oh, it's..." she looked up at me. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't hide it for much longer..."

Drake and Rachael came back out of the forest. "Hey, guys, I got to go home now. Dinner," Drake said. "Lasagna!" He walked off.

Rachael sat down next to us. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, Rachael," Lisa said quickly.

"Lisa? I can see though the Mist," she said.

"Oh," Lisa said, relaxing. "Good. I think Sammy's a half-blood."

"A what? What do you think I am? A half-blood?" I asked. My eyes widened. "You mean-?"

Rachael took a deep breath. "Half-Bloods are the half-human children of the gods, meaning the Olympians, like in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That's all true, it all happened. All those gods are real, and we think you might be a half-blood. The Rachael in the stories – that's me," she said. "We don't know who your Olympian parent is, but we have suspiscions. Anyways, Lisa's a satyr and she's going to take you to Camp Half-Blood." She inhaled deeply.

"Oh. Wait- COOL!" I started jump up and down. "Awesome! You mean Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Tyson and Chiron and Mr. D and everyone else are all actually real? AWESOME! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"SAM! CALM DOWN!" Lisa yelled.

I stopped. "Sorry. When do we get to go?"

"Well, I have to talk to your parents first," Lisa said. "But, as soon as possible. You should go get packed."

"I'll help her. Oh! Sammy! I could do your hair for when you meet everyone at Camp Half-Blood. I'll give you blonde highlights with a little bit of curl. Oh, it'll look so nice!"

"Thanks, Rachael!" I said. We all headed back to my house.

* * *

Lisa came back into my room. "Okay! We're good to go!" she said. "Oh, Sammy! You look great!"

"I know!" I said cheerfully. "Rachael did a good job."

She blushed. "Well, it was nothing..."

"You must be a child of Aphrodite!" I joked. We all laughed.

"Well, let's go!" Lisa said. "Bye, Rachael."

"Oh, yeah... She can't come..." I frowned. Rachael was one of my best friends, and it was sad to leave her behind.

"Don't worry about me, Sammy. Tell Percy and Annabeth I said hi!" she said. She left my room. I could hear her mumble to herself, _"Annabeth...Percy...think I like...how dare..." _She stomped down the stairs.

"I think she's a little annoyed at them," Lisa observed.

"Yeah. Well, let's go!" I said. "How are we gonna get there? Pegasus? OH! That would be AWESOME!"

"Bus." She held up two bus tickets.

"Oh."

* * *

We were riding the bus for only about ten minutes when it happened.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is that?" I pointed out the window. Lisa saw what I was pointing to and her eyes widened.

"Empousa."

"Crap! What do we do?" I asked. She just started chewing on her backpack. "What if I used my switchblade? Oh, wait, it's just steel, not celestial bronze. Do you have any weapons? I suppose not. Oh, wait are we gonna do?!"

"Just calm down, get lower into your seat, and clear your mind. Now!" she pushed me down into the seat. I stayed like that for a minute or two.

"What's happening?" I whispered to her.

"I don't think it smells you y-nevermind. It's coming this way!"

"Crap! What now?!"

"I don't know, I do'-t-Oh, thank the gods!" she said.

"What? What is it?"

"The Hunters!"

I sat up sharp. "Really?"

"Yeah, they'll take care of the empousa," Lisa said. We watched as the Hunters shot about a bajillion arrows. It exploded into a cloud of dust. The bus suddenly stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bus is stalling, but it will only take a few minutes to fix, so please be patient. We will not be waiting for long after this is fixed. Thank you," a voice on a PA system said.

"Come on. We're getting off the bus," Lisa told me.

"Why?"

"The Hunters are recruiting you."

* * *

"Hello, Lady Artemis," Lisa said, bowing.

"Hello, Lisa." She turned to me. Her eyes were brown. She looked about twelve years old with auburn hair, just like in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. "And how are you, Sammy?"

I was kinda speechless, seeing as how this was a goddess. "I-uh... Hi."

Artemis smiled. "Sammy, may I talk to you for a minute?" I followed her into a tent that appeared sometime while we were talking.

"Sammy, do you know of the Hunters?"

"Yeah. They're the maidens that hunt monsters with you forever," I answered her.

"Yes. And, you are a maiden."

"Oh, you don't mean..."

"Samantha Colette, will you join the Hunt?"

* * *

**o.O what will happen?**

**This happens alongside My Crazy Summer, but you should read that first. I realized that in that story, I never actually described the appearances of Drake and Sarah P So I'll do it in this. :D**

**R&R for Cake! And Cookies! And Pie! And Danishes! And croissants! :D**


	2. But I like Sugar Crisps!

**Hey everyone. This chapter will ahve more action, 'cause I love action. ACTION!**

**Iloveseaweedbrain: Really? I hope not. This chapter will be better. First chapters always end up boring. :P**

**HorseyGal23: Yeah, I know. Whatever. :P Writing in a girl's POV 'cause I never have before. Just wanted to try it out. :P I guess this'll be the sequel, kinda, because it will keep going after My Crazy Summer left off. Whatever.**

**Jaredfan: Glad you liked it! (You did, right?) They're reading it at my school, but the younger grades, so I have nobody to talk about it with. :( Oh well.**

**Here's your baked goods. :D**

* * *

"Samantha Colette, will you join the Hunt?"

I was speechless. It's not everyday that you get the oppurtunity to become an immortal huntress of the goddess Artemis. But, I had to weigh the options. I had no reason for joining, but immortality is cool. But still... I was in indecsicion!

"I...I don't know, Lady Artemis. I don't want to leave my friends," I told her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" one of the Hunters asked me. She had black eyeliner, had spiked bracelets and looked like a mix between a minor goddess and a punk-rocker. It was weird. "Hunting with Lady Artemis is awesome! You shoot arrows accurately pretty much every time, you're immortal, unless you fall in battle, which almost never happens, we sleep in magical tents, and you never age!"

"Thalia, calm down. We do not want to pressure her," Artemis told the Hunter, Thalia. "Is that your final descision?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you ever change your mind..." Artemis stood up. "We will accept you, as long as you are a maiden." We walked outside, where I saw the most terrifying sight of my entire life.

"LISA!" I ran over to her. She was lying on the ground, unconscience, with several Hunters around her. "What happened to her?" I asked one of them.

"More empousa are attacking. One went straight for her. Do not worry, she will be fine," she answered.

"Thank Go- the gods." One of the Hunters smiled. I was still getting used to the whole 'Olympians are real' thing.

"More empousa are coming! Get ready," Thalia told us. "Do you know how to use a bow?" she asked me.

"No."

"Well, you're gonna learn." She handed me a bow and a quiver filled with celestial bronze arrows. She showed me how to shoot.

"Okay, here comes one. Go for it!"

I aimed, pulled the string back, and fired. It sailed over three Hunter's heads, missing by about three inches, and nailed an empousa right between the eyes. It exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Nice," Thalia said. "You have the spirit of a Hunter."

"I'm not joining!" I said indignantly. "Stop trying."

"Whatever. C'mon, more are coming!"

I shot arrow after arrow at all the empousa. I got to wondering, why are there so many? Are they after me, or just the Hunters? Or both?

"Sammy..." Lisa said weakly once they were all gone. "Come here..."

"Lisa!" I ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she managed to say. "The Hunters are good healers."

As she said that, a Hunter came up yo her and start to treat her. I left them to do their work.

"Sam, we're leaving soon," Thalia told me.

"Okay."

* * *

We left after five minutes, and moved fast. Finally, we arrived at camp. I walked up Half-Blood Hill, and saw Thalia's tree, with vthe Golden Fleece and the dragon, Peleus, gaurding it. We walked down to the Big House, a four-story sky blue building with a big porch. We walked inside and saw Mr. D, Chiron, and two satyrs playing pinochle.

"Ah, Lady Artemis, this is quite unexpected. How are you today?" Chiron asked.

"I'm fine, Chiron. We won't be staying, we just saved these two from some empousa," she responded. Chiron looked between Artemis, Lisa, and me. I guess he guessed what happened.

"Okay." he looked at me. "And what's your name, miss?" he asked.

"I'm Sammy Colette," I said, shaking his hand. "I read about you in Percy Jackson and the Olympians! "

"Oh, so Percy's book is becoming more popular? Very good," he mused. "Well, I suppose you know about Mr. D and myself, then."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Lisa, do you kind giving her a tour of camp?"

"Sure thing, Chiron," Lisa said. "C'mon, Sam!" I followed her outside. She showed me the strawberry fields, the arena, the ampitheater, the mess hall, the cabins, the forest, and the lake. There weren't too many campers yet, since it wasn't summer yet. There was about a week of school left. Which reminds me... WOOHOO! NO SCHOOL! Sorry.

"This is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Sammy." A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes looked up from her book."

"Hi Annabeth," I said.

"Hi."

"Is it true that you and Percy went on all those quests?" I asked.

"Oh, you've read his books?" she smirked. "Percy won't let me read them."

"That is so cool! So you fought the sphinx and Kampê and all those guys? AWESOME! But how come it says it's written by Rick Riordan instead of Percy Jackson? Oh, who cares? You're a child of Athena? I guess I can't make any dumb blonde jokes, then. Dang. Oh well. Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

Annabeth stared at me. "You know, you remind me of a girl we met once, Rachel-"

"Elizabeth Dare! I know her, she's one of my best friends! She says hi, but I think she's annoyed at you guys for something. Is there anything that you've done that might've annoyed her? Oh well. Hey! Let's go meet Percy!"

"Sammy, did you eat Sugar Crisps for breakfast today?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe..."

"Okay, no more of that for you, then," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Percy's not here yet. He comes at the end of summer usually. Unless he gets attacked by a monster and comes early," Annabeth said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, okay. Nice meeting you."

"You too."

* * *

"Okay, this is the Hermes Cabin. You'll be staying here-"

"Yeah, yeah. Until I'm claimed. I'll see you later, then," I said.

"Yeah. Just ask Connor or Travis for a sleeping bag," Lisa said. She walked away. I stepped inside the cabin, and made myself at home. _"Because it is my home for a long time to come,"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Not much to say here.**

**R&R for pastries! :D**


	3. Never come to camp asleep on horseback!

**Hey Everyone. I fixed Rachel's name spelling. (Rachael?)**

**Jaredfan: Yeah, they are. Grades 5 and 6. I'm past that, so nobody in my class reads them. Me: Glad you liked it! (You did, right?) You: Yes. (Nods head.) Me: Good, 'cause if you didn't, I'd send out Percy to get you! Muahahaha!**

**Iloveseaweedbrain: Thanks! :)**

**Loopygirl33: Thanks too! :)**

**Here's your pastries. :D**

**LET'S GET READY TO READ! :D**

* * *

I spent the next week at camp getting used to schedule. It's exactly like in the books. I had archerry lessons twice a day, footracing (I was really fast), canoeing (I fell out), arts and crafts (I fell asleep with a bunch of popsicles glued to my forehead), and javelin-throwing (it went through one dummy and hit another dummy in the forehead).

On wednesday, Lisa and I were at the beach near the forest, talking.

"So, how do you like camp?" she asked me.

"Oh, it's awesome! I rock at archery and javelin throwing and foot racing, but I suck at canoeing. So, I guess I'm not a child of Poseidon! Who do you think my parent is? I have blue eyes. Could it be Zeus? Hold on, that wouldn't be good, would it? 'Cause then he broke the oath again. Oh well. Anyways, what's up with you?"

"I've been doing normal stuff for a satyr. Mainly, I help out with activities, do stuff for Mr. D, etc."

"Cool. What kind of stuff- what the-? What's that?" I pointed down the beach. There was a horse carrying an unconscience girl on its back.

Lisa stood up. "I don't know. Go get somebody!"

"'K." I ran all the way back to the Big House and told Chiron what we saw. I pulled me up onto his back and we galloped at a crazy fast speed back down to the beach. The girl was about twelve, with black hair in a ponytail and her eyes were sea green (Uh-oh).

"Who is she, Chiron?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's get her to the Big House," he said. We lifted her carefully onto his back. He slowly trotted away. "Take the horse down to the stables!" He called to us as he left.

"C'mon, let's take this horse," she said. She turned to the horse and spoke to it (satyr thing), and we took it down to the stables.

"Hi, Lisa," said a guy who looked about thirteen or fourteen. He had blue eyes and birty blonde hair. Lisa blushed.

"Oh, uh... Hi. This is Sammy. Sam, this is Damon, son of Apollo."

"Hi," I said. "A half-blood arrived on horseback unconscience just now. This is her horse. Chiron took her to the Big House. You should probably check it out. Children of Apollo are good healers, right?"

Damon look kind of surprised. "I, uh... Yeah. I'll see you guys later." He ran out of the stables.

I looked at Lisa. "You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"I can see it right to the roots of your hair!"

She turned away and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Maybe I like him...a little..."

"Lisa and Damon, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-"

"Knock it off!" She playfully pushed me into a haystack.

"Oh no you didn't!" I got up and pushed her down. She was laughing too hard to to get back up. I started laughing, too.

"I-can't-breathe!" I gasped. Suddenly, Lisa stopped laughing and stared at me.

"No, it's okay, I can breathe!" I inhaled and exhaled deeply to show her. Open-mouthed, she pointed above my head. I look up. I saw a golden holographic sign of a lightning bolt.

"I...I'm a daughter of Zeus!"

* * *

That afternoon, I was moved into cabin one. I got to choose my own activities (goodbye canoeing!) and stay up as long as I want, and I wasn't going to be overcrowded come Friday when the rest of the campers will arrive. The Ares cabin tried to dunk my head into a toilet, but I managed to scare them off with several arrows lodged into their armour.

On thursday, I saw someone I'd least expect.

"Drake?!"

"Sam? Are you a half-blood?!"

"Yeah, I guess you are too. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah. Oh! This is Sarah. Sarah, this is Sam," He pointed to a girl, about his age, who was standing next to him. She was taller than him by about three inches, and had shoulder-length dirty-blonde curly hair. Her eyes were yellow-golden, which was weird.

"Hi."

"Hi. Who's your godly parent?"

"Apollo," she answered.

"Cool. Mine's Zeus.

They both went wide-eyed. "Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I was claimed yesterday. Oh, by the way, a half-blood was brought unconscience yesterday, too. Probably Poseidon's kid. She's in the Big House, I think. Anyways, you should check it out. Nice to see you, Drake, but it's time for dinner. See ya later!" I ran down to the mess hall and sat down at the Zeus table.

"Attention campers!" Chiron shouted. Everyone turned to him. "Tomorrow, there will _not_ be Capture-The-Flag, because it will be the first day for many campers. That's all for announcements, enjoy your meal!"

* * *

After dinner, I had a swordplay lesson. I was okay, I guess, but I liked archery a lot better. I saw that girl who came on the horse sitting at the Hermes cabin.

After dinner, I went over to her and intoduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sammy."

"I'm Ariel. And I don't wanna hear anything about the Disney movie!" she stomped her foot. I was laughing my head off.

"Okay, whatever. Your horse is in the stables, if you want to go see him. Or her. I'm not an expert on horses. So, what's up? How do you like camp? Oh, you've pretty much just got out of the Big House. Oh well. Did you know that Percy Jackson, a camper, wrote a series of books about Half-Bloods and all that? We read about them at my school, so that's how I knew about all that stuff. I'm even friends with one of the people in the book. Isn't that awesome? I guess it is if you've read the book. Anyways, how are you?"

She blinked. "You talk fast."

"Yeah, I've been told." I smiled.

* * *

**School starts soon, so I won't be updating as much. :(**

**Enjoy it while you can!**

**R&R for generic baked goods! :D**


	4. I know I Sound Like Rachel!

**OH **

**MY**

**GOD!**

**Flame Rising: Instead of flaming me and telling me that I suck and saying I can't write and telling me about your left tecticle, TELL ME WHAT I COULD IMPROVE! Give examples of my mistakes, and I'll fix them and look out for them in the future. I use spellcheck and I proofread my chapters. If you think that you're better than everyone else, why don't you write your own freakin' fanfic? Screw off. Asshole.**

**On a lighter note...**

**Jaredfan: He'd drown you without any physical water nearby. XD**

**I don't know what's with them. They just don't take the end of the world seriously, I guess. She'll be as powerful as Thalia or Percy or Nico is. Like the Big Three's children all are.**

* * *

Ariel and I got to be really good friends. Me and Lisa and her would hang out on Half-Blood Hill, talking. On Saturday or Sunday (I can't remember which), we were talking and I heard a growl.

"What's that?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Stay behind the tree!" Lisa said. "I think it's a hellhound!"

I gasped. I could feel the ground shaking. Then I saw a gignormous black hellhound come bounding up the hill. I took out an arrow (I never went anywhere without my bow) and shot it four times. It exploded into a cloud of dust. Behind where it used to stand, I saw a smaller hellhound, who looked like a baby (even though it was the size of a German Shepherd). The hellhound I shot must've been its mother. It wimpered. Percy ran down the hill with his sword (I guess someone called for help,) and prepared to strike.

"No!" I shrieked. He stopped mid-swing.

"What? It's a wild hellhound! It's dangerous!" He yelled.

"What about Mrs. O'Leary?!" Mrs. O'Leary is a giagantic hellhound who lives in the swordplay arena. Percy takes care of it, because Daedalus (inventor, son of Athena, creator of the Labyrinth) asked him to before he died.

"That's different! She's tame!"

"We can tame this one too!"

I looked down at the hellhound, who was afraid of Riptide and cowering behind a bush. He recapped his sword. He sighed. "Fine," he said. "But ask Chiron first."

I squealed and ran to the Big House.

"Chiron! There was a big hellhound outside so I killed it and now it's pup doesn't have a mama so can I keep it please please please pleasepleaseplease?"

Chiron look surprised. "Sam, slow down! I can't understand you!" I took a breath and repeated myself, slower.

"Take me to it," he said. I ran outside where the hellhound was still behind the bush.

"Chiron! I think this thing might not be too wild," Percy said. "It hasn't attacked, even after I recapped my sword."

"Well, I don't know if it would be wise to keep him as a pet, but we'll see. Let's bring him to the swordplay arena. Perhaps it can befriend Mrs. O'Leary."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I ran over to the hellhound and pick him up. It cowered at first, but when it saw I wasn't a threat, it let me. It wasn't very heavy for it's size. I ran into camp (I had to allow the hellhound to enter), then ran down to the swordplay arena. It and Mrs. O'Leary began wrestling. I smiled.

"What the-?"

I jumped. I saw Ariel, with a three foot long celestial bronze sword with a bunch or horses and shells that I've never seen before. She tapped it and it morphed into a bracelet.

"Sam, what's going on with Mrs. O'Leary?" she asked.

"She's playing with a young hound we just found."

"There's _two _hellhounds there? I can barely tell!"

"What's with the sword?"

"Oh, this?" she tapped the bracelet and it morphed into a sword again. "A gift from Dad."

"And who's that?"

"Poseidon."

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight."

"Okay."

I was with Ariel, Lisa, and Annabeth on Half-Blood Hill.

"The oath has been broken four times now."

"Yeah."

"One of the half-bloods is immortal and can't be the child of the prophecy."

"Yeah."

"And one of them is two months away from turning sixteen."

"Yeah."

"Uh-oh."

"Percy!" Annabeth ran down the hill to Percy, who was standing there with a duffel bag. She hugged him fiercely.

"Think they've made up?" I whispered to Lisa.

"They visited each other over the winter break."

"Oh. I'm gonna go meet Percy." I ran down the hill.

"Ohmigods! Percy Jackson! I read the book series you wrote for school! They are _soo_ awesome! Sometimes I would wish that I was a half-blood and now I am! This is awesome! Hopefully you'll live long enough to write the fifth book! Haha, but really, people have been dying to read the fifth book. You have to go on a quest so you can write it!"

"Stop! You sound just like Rachel-"

"-Elizabeth Dare, I know! I know her. She's one of my friends. She says hi."

"Um, okay. Annabeth, after I get unpacked, you want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure, Percy!" They walked down to the cabins together.

"So... What do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

Lisa looked at Ariel, who shrugged.

"Let's go to the archery targets. I don't think there's a class right now." And we did.

* * *

The next day, I went down to breakfast. As usual, I sat alone at the Zues table. Chiron stood up to make the annnouncements.

"Well, campers, as you know, this Friday is Capture-The-Flag. Currently, Athena holds the laurels.

Cheering from that cabin.

"We have also learned that our own Drake Origen is the God of Time!"

I was shocked. Drake was a god? How? How come he never told me? Well, I guess he didn't know. But this was crazy! He's a god? The god of TIME? How?!

"Yes, I know, it is quite shocking. He will be staying at camp for the next few days, then off to Olympus to speak with the Olympian Counsel of the Gods. "

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, then, thanks for the heads-up, Chiron."

"Well then! In other news, my archery lessons will be cancelled today. Enjoy your meal!" Crap! No archery!

* * *

**Hehe, funny ending instead of cliffie. Oh well. R&R for donuts! (Did I spell that right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ariel or her sword. Is it Horse Whisperer? Whatever. HorseyGal23 owns them, go read her strories! :D**


	5. Come On, Kelp Face!

**Hey everyone! :D Turns out Ariel's sword is called Whisperer. What kind of a lame-ass name is that, HG23? Lol.**

**HorsyGal23: Okies, I'll make you more sarcastic (rolls eyes) Just to spite you, I'm gonna spell your name wrong until your impressed. So long, e! How dare you call my story un-interesting! I'll kill you off if I have to. (grins evilly)**

**Jaredfan: Your welcome. It was! Problem is, it's overlapping two stories at once. (My Crazy Summer and Ariel's Summer) So I'll have to be clever. Good thing I am, then. I AM A GENIUS! I have to explain everything, and since I'm the way I am, and I make stuff up as I go along, I have to explain absences of characters. Like, where was Sammy in My Crazy Summer, if she was at camp? Stuff like that make it challenging and fun to write. :D**

**Iloveseaweedbrain: Thanks! I will.** **And yes, Flame Rising is a prickhole.**

* * *

After breakfast, I had nothing to do, so I went down to the archery range. Swordplay arena to go see my new hellhound. It and Mrs. O'Leary were sleeping. Percy and Annabeth were practicing sword fighting, so I decided to watch.

Percy was drenched in sweat, I could smell it from the stands. He feinted, but Annabeth knew what he was doing, and she parried. She brought her sword down for a slash, but Percy blocked it. She knocked his sword out of his hands, and it went clattering away. I knew it was come back to his pocket, but Annabeth seemed to know what she was doing. She pulled something navy-blue out of her pocket. Her magic Yankees cap! She put it on and disappeared.

"Don't move, Seaweed Brain!" she said, laughing.

Percy put his hands up. "You win, Wise Girl." Annabeth came back into view with her sword's point at his neck. Then Percy took out his sword and slashed at her! Annabeth barely had time to block it, but she fell down, and Percy but Riptide's tip at her neck.

"I win!" He smiled.

"I already killed you! I won!" Annabeth argued.

"Fine, Wise Girl. You won." Percy took out a water bottle and drank the entire thing in four ½ seconds. (I counted). I didn't think that was humanly possible, but then again, Percy wasn't fully human.

"Hey, Sammy. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just bored. No archery today," I moped. My hellhound woke up and walked over to my side. I started petting it. "Come on, let's go play Get-The-Greek!" We played for about fifteen minutes before I got bored.

"What should I name him?" I asked.

"Percy!" he grinned.

"Fat chance. How about... Eudemus, after the ancient Greek philosopher?"

"You mean Eudemus of Rhodes?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno." I knelt in front of my dog. "Okay, your name is Eudemus, okay? Yoo-dee-mus," I pronounced it slowly. He just licked my face, because we were at the same height. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He bounded out of the arena.

"Eudemus!" I yelled. I ran after the dog. I saw it run into the forest. I kept following until I lost sight of it. "Eudemus! Come back!" I called. I slumped down on a rock and moped. What happened to  
Eudemus? Did he not like the name or something?

"You know, it's a law of nature that any four-legged animal can run faster than a two-legged one."

I looked up. "Shut up, Annabeth." She and Percy had followed me.

"Where could Eude-whatever have gone? His ears just perked up and he ran away," Percy said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Sam," said Annabeth.

"It's okay," I sniffed. "I wasn't your guys' fault." I was trying to hold back tears.

"We should go talk to Chiron. Maybe he can give you a quest to find him," Percy suggested.

I looked up. "Really?" He nodded. "Let's go! Come on!" I started running. "Come on, slowpokes! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

We ran all the way to the Big House. Percy and Annabeth came up to me, panting.

"Jeez, where does she get the energy? She hasn't even broken a sweat!" Percy whined.

"Chiron! The hellhound which I named Eudemus ran away from the swordplay arena! Percy and Annabeth had just finished fighting. I think it heard something because its ears perked up. But it's gone Chiron so we need to go after it! Please? Please?!"

"Sam! Calm down, start over!" Chiron said. Mr. D snickered.

"The hellhound ran away after it heard something!" I said, slowly.

"Oh, dear. Well, I suppose there's nothing-"

"I'm going after it."

"Sam, I know you want to go save him, but there's no point risking a half-blood for a baby hellhound we only found yesterday," Chiron said. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe he was saying this. I wanted to explode at him! I was about to, but I had an idea.

"I- Okay, Chiron. You're right," I said, quietly. He look pretty shocked, and so did Percy and Annabeth. "I mean, I just got him yesterday!" I walked out of the Big House. I thought about my plan. _"I'll have to wait until tonight," _I thought to myself.

* * *

I ran silently out of Cabin one and over to the next one. I tapped on the door quietly. There was no answer. I knocked louder.

"Ughnn...Wha...?"

"Percy! Get up!" I hissed.

"Mnf...Goway..." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy! Mrs. O'Leary ate Annabeth and she's running this way!"

He was out of the cabin in a second, eyes wide. I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on, Kelp Face! Let's go!"

He glared at me. "You lied!"

"Come on! Let's go save Eudemus!"

* * *

**I got nothing to say.**

**R&R for food!**


	6. God of a Lot of Things?

**OMG OMG OMG IM SOOOO SORRY!**

**No not really! Haha! LoL.**

**Iloveseaweedbrain: Is it? Because every NYY cap I've ever seen is navy blue. Why would it be pink?**

**HorseyGal23: YOU'RE LAME. (Write chapter 26 please!)**

**Jaredfan: I shall never reveal the secrets regarding why Eudemus ran away! Muahaha! (Maybe later.)**

**HAYDENpfan: Thanks. Maybe I will... I don't know.**

**The Minotaur: Yeah. He's so...Retarded. He's probably not, but whatever. I don't care enough to PM him. Probably won't ever respond. He's "retired from professional flaming." WTF. I don't wanna know.**

**CheshireMax: Thanks! Giggle wasn't really what I was going for. I was more going for "Laughing so hard it became a serious health problem and had to be treated but on the day of surgery the doctor and anesthesiologist also read my stories and they died", but giggle works, too. Forgive me for this, but it's your, not you're. You said, "You are stories are so great." Thanks, though. :D**

**Icefire101: Thanks! I hoped people would like my OC's. Yeah, I don't really care. :P**

**Loopygorl33: Yeah. Thanks! I already did.**

**Here's your generic baked goods!**

**By the way, I'll just pm you when you review from now on, so it takes up less space. :P**

* * *

"Sam, you're crazy!"

It was one or two in the morning. Percy, Annabeth, and I were just outside the camp's magical borders. I was pick locking the camp van.

"We need a ride to find Eudemus!" I said. "Hold the flashlight still, Percy! I can't see like this!"

"Sorry," Percy said. "Annabeth, stop poking me!"

"I didn't touch you! You're poking me!"

"Will you guys shut up?" I said.

"Yeah!"

I spun around. That voice wasn't Percy or Annabeth.

"Shut up, Travis!" It was coming from a nearby bush.

"Connor, Travis, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

The Stoll brothers indignantly came out of the shrub they were hiding in.

"You guys were pulling a theft," Travis said.

"A BIG theft," Connor added.

"Of course, we knew you'd never be able to do it by yourself."

"Yes I can! I just have to break open the door and hotwire the van!" I said, indignantly.

"What about the car alarm?"

"And the fact that you know nothing about hotwiring cars?"

"And-"

"Fine!" I said. "You do it!"

"With pleasure," Travis said, stepping up to the van. He and Connor worked at it for nearly ten minutes and still hadn't broken in.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the car alarm?" Percy asked.

"No! We've done this before!" Connor said.

"They upped the security system since the last joyride we had!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound, some hissing, but then I blacked out.

* * *

"Wha... Where... Wha...?" I was in the Big House sick room. How cliché!

"Oh, good, you're awake." It was Damon, from the Apollo cabin.

"What happened?" I asked. "And can I have some ambrosia? I feel like I was just punched in the head forty or fifty times."

"Yeah, sure. Here," he said. He handed me a cup of ambrosia, which tastes like Drake's mom's lasagna. It was weird, but it was _good._

"You were attacked be some empousa," Damon told me.

"Oh. They must've followed us from when they first attacked. I thought they were thrown back, though..."

"I guess they weren't. Anyways, one hit you on the head with a club, but Lisa and Ariel killed them. I think there were five or six. But don't worry, they're okay."

"Good," I said. I tried to stand up, and, to my surprise, it was easy. Damon walked next to me, in case I needed to lean on him. We walked out of the sick room, through the empty parlour, then outside, where Ariel stood, waiting.

"Hi Damon," she said, blushing. Then she seemed to regain herself and said, "Hey, Sammy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Where's Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Oh, I think they're at the beach with Drake and Sarah."

"Ok, thanks." I tried to walk. "Or, maybe... You could come with me?"

Damon laughed. "I think you should be staying here for the next couple of days. Want to play pinochle?"

"Sure. How do you play?"

"Well, you need two decks. It's a trick-taking game, meaning you..." he went on to explain how to play. After a couple of games, I got really good.

"Darn, you win again, Sam!" Ariel said, laughing. Just then, Chiron and Mr. D walked in.

"What are you brats doing here?" he asked in an obnoxious tone.

"Playing pinochle, Mr. D," Damon answered. "Don't worry, we're finished." We all got up and walked – or rather, helped me as I stumbled – onto the porch. We watched as the sun set over the beach.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?"

I looked up to where Ariel was pointing. A dark outline of a car descended into the lake and a man – who looked about 20 – hopped out and disappeared.

"What the-?"

"Hey everyone!" said a voice from behind us. We all twirled around.

"I am Apollo, god of a lot of things!"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn...**


End file.
